Before The Dawn
by MinGa dudes
Summary: Setiap pukul empat pagi, Yoongi terbangun. Memanjatkan sebuah doa dan menulis sepucuk surat di dekat jendela, sambil berharap semuanya baik-baik saja dan penantian panjangnya berakhir bahagia. [a MINGA/MINYOON FANFICTION ; JIMIN x YOONGI/SUGA ; BTS ; BL ; Oneshoot] #ColourofLoves #KissDayEvent


**MinGa Dudes "Kiss Day Event" Fanfic Project**

 **Prompt Q.3: I'll Give You CPR, Don't Worry**

 **.**

 **Before the Dawn**

 **A fanfic by peachpeach**

 **.**

 **Main Casts: Jimin x Yoongi/Suga**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Family**

 **Length: Oneshoot**

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, NO PROFIT TAKEN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 ** _Summary :_** _Setiap pukul empat pagi, Yoongi terbangun. Memanjatkan sebuah doa dan menulis sepucuk surat di dekat jendela, sambil berharap semuanya baik-baik saja dan penantian panjangnya berakhir bahagia._

.

 **Happy Reading~**

.

 _"_ _The sun make me breathless_ _. The world has stripped me all I have. Without a choice, with no other alternative."_

 _(4 O'Clock - RM featuring V BTS)_

 _Inspired from: Descendant of the Sun, My Neighbor Charles_

.

.

Seoul memasuki musim dingin. Segala aspek terlihat beku, meskipun terkadang es yang menumpuk di jalanan kota terlihat begitu cantik saat memantulkan bias cahaya redup matahari yang tertutup awan tipis. Seoul dan musim dingin yang kesekian bagi Min Yoongi yang lagi-lagi terbangun tepat pada pukul empat dini hari. Duduk di dekat jendela setelah menaikkan selimut putrinya dan memastikan buah hatinya tetap hangat di tengah cuaca yang beku. Secarik kertas, sebuah pena, tak lupa _rosario_ dalam genggamannya, dan sebaris doa untuk pendamping hidupnya disana.

 _Dear, Park Jimin._

 _Ini suratku yang kesekian kali tanpa balasan darimu selama empat tahun terakhir._

Yoongi berhenti menulis, tangannya bergetar dan dadanya sesak menahan tangis. Awalnya, Yoongi berpikir jika ia bisa mengasuh Dasom—putrinya—sendirian, tanpa pendamping hidup. Tapi nyatanya, semakin lama Bumi berputar pada porosnya, Yoongi menyadari jika ia kehilangan hampir separuh oksigennya untuk bertahan hidup. Yoongi berpikir, tak masalah suratnya tak pernah terbalas. Tapi ragu itu mulai muncul, semakin lama semakin membesar seperti gulungan bola salju. Bagaimana jika suratnya tak pernah sampai? Bagaimana jika semua pikiran buruknya terjadi? Bagaimana jika—

"Papa?" Yoongi dengan cepat mengusap sudut matanya, kemudian mendapati Dasom tengah berdiri dengan selembar selimut yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya.

"Ya, Sayang?" Putrinya berjalan mendekat, menggenggam erat jemarinya yang masih menggenggam _rosario_ dan bergetar. Binar cemerlang Dasom menatap keping hangat figur yang berperan ganda sebagai ayah dan ibu baginya. "Mataharinya belum muncul, Papa. Ayo temani Dasom tidur lagi."

Sebuah senyum tak bisa Yoongi tahan, ia mengusap lembut puncak kepala putri cantiknya dan mengangguk mengiyakan. " _Geurae_ , kita tidur."

Hari itu, hanya ada dua baris kalimat di atas sebuah kertas dengan warna _turqois_ di atas meja Yoongi yang menghadap jendela. Berdampingan dengan _rosario_ dan sebuah pena.

.

.

 ** _-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-_**

.

.

 _Yoongi menatap dengan berat hati sebuah ransel besar di samping lemari pakaian mereka. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari mengusap dengan cemas cincin di jari manisnya. Ia tak pernah suka ketika ransel besar itu dikeluarkan dari lemari, kemudian diisi dengan segala perlengkapan milik Jimin memenuhi spasi di dalamnya. Tas ransel itu seaakan pertanda jika ia harus berpisah dalam waktu lama dengan pendamping hidupnya. Terpisah benua, laut, zona waktu, dan suasana yang berbeda._

 _"_ _Memikirkan apa?" Ia tersentak kala sepasang lengan kokoh memeluk dirinya dari belakang dan suara Jimin menyapa indera pendengarannya. Yoongi mengulum sebuah senyum saat kecupan manis itu kembali berlabuh untuk kesekian kalinya di atas bibirnya._

 _"_ _Tidak, tidak memikirkan apapun." Ia berusaha mengelak, walaupun dalam hatinya yakin jika Jimin mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan. Satu senyuman terbit di atas bibir Jimin, kemudian ia membimbing Yoongi menuju tempat tidur dan membuat figur yang lebih mungil untuk bersandar di dadanya._

 _"_ _Besok Dasom sudah mulai masuk pre-school ya...padahal rasanya baru kemarin aku melamarmu dan kita menikah." Yoongi menghela napas, ia diam saja sembari mendengarkan detak jantung Jimin yang membuatnya kembali cemas. Bagaimana jika ia kehilangan detak jantung yang selalu menenangkannya?_

 _"_ _Kau pasti keberatan aku pergi ke Sudan," Jimin mengecup puncak kepala Yoongi, kemudian menepuk lembut punggung figur dalam dekapannya. "Pegang janjiku untuk kembali dengan selamat, Yoongi-ya. Lagipula ini bukan pertama kalinya aku pergi menjalankan tugas untuk menyelamatkan saudara kita di belahan dunia lain."_

 _"_ _Aku tahu kau pasti berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk kembali bersama kami disini. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya kau pergi ke medan perang, bertugas menjadi penyelamat bagi mereka yang terluka karena peluru ataupun ranjau, tapi rasanya tetap sama. Aku selalu kesulitan bernapas saat membayangkan apa yang mungkin saja terjadi padamu di sana." Suara Yoongi semakin lirih di akhir kalimat. Jimin bahkan belum berangkat menunaikan tugasnya, tapi ia sudah merasa oksigen di sekitarnya berkurang dan membuatnya sesak._

 _Hening melingkupi mereka berdua, Jimin memilih meraih tangan Yoongi dan mengecupnya tepat dimana denyut nadinya terasa. Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menenangkan Yoongi yang cemas setiap ia akan pergi untuk membantu pasukan perdamaian dari negara mereka dalam sebuah perang saudara di sebuah negeri asing yang bahkan ia sendiri belum pernah menginjakkan kakinya disana._

 _"_ _Jangan khawatir, aku akan memberikanmu CPR begitu aku pulang. Supaya kau tidak kesulitan bernapas lagi. Yang terpenting, teruslah berdoa untuk keluarga kita, hmm?"_

 _Yoongi mendesah lelah, ia menegakkan badannya dan menatap keping kembar Jimin dalam satu garis lurus. "Kau seorang dokter, Jimin...tidakkah lebih baik jika kau bekerja di rumah sakit biasa seperti Taehyung? Kenapa malah bergabung dalam sebuah satuan pasukan untuk misi perdamaian PBB dan dikirim ke medan perang?" Rasanya Yoongi lelah berdebat hal yang sama setiap Jimin akan pergi. Tapi ia tidak bisa menahannya. Ia dan Dasom masih butuh Jimin sebagai kepala keluarga serta penopang hidup mereka._

 _"_ _Yoongi, kita sudah membicarakan ini berkali-kali..." Ibu jari Jimin mengusap lelehan air mata yang mengalir menuruni pipi putih Yoongi sebelum mengecupnya._

 _"_ _Maaf jika aku membuatmu khawatir, cemas, dan ketakutan. Maaf jika aku tak bisa setiap saat menjadi Ayah yang selalu ada untuk Dasom. Tapi ini pilihanku, kita sudah membicarakan hal ini berulang kali sebelum kita menikah dan mengadopsi Dasom."_

 _Yoongi terdiam, ia menyingkirkan tangan Jimin yang masih membingkai wajahnya. "Berjanjilah padaku untuk kembali dengan selamat. Kau punya separuh hidupmu disini. Tidak hanya aku, tapi sekarang kau punya Dasom. Berjanjilah untuk tidak pulang dalam peti dengan bendera negara kita. Kau harus pulang dengan sebuah pelukan dan separuh oksigen yang aku hirup."_

 _Jimin mengulum sebuah senyum, mengecup kening Yoongi dengan takzim. "Aku berjanji."_

.

.

 ** _-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-_**

.

.

"Halo, Min Yoongi- _ssi_...mengantar sebuah surat lagi?" Yoongi mengulum senyum, kemudian menyerahkan dua amplop surat. Satu miliknya, satu lagi milik Dasom. Hari ini Dasom ulang tahun, jadi ia berpikir jika putrinya juga perlu menulis sesuatu untuk Jimin disana. Ia juga mengemas beberapa _muffin_ untuk Sersan Kim yang setiap hari menerima suratnya.

"Wah, ini _muffin_?" Sersan Kim memandang _muffin_ di tangannya dengan pandangan berbinar dan membuat Yoongi terkekeh pelan.

"Dasom ulang tahun hari ini, Sersan Kim. Ia memintaku untuk mengemas beberapa untuk Anda." Sersan Kim menggumam terima kasih dan meletakkan _muffin_ nya di atas mejanya, bersama tumpukan surat lain dari kerabat pasukan yang berada di Sudan. "Apa belum ada kabar lagi mengenai pasukan di Sudan, Sersan Kim?" Figur di depan Yoongi hanya kembali mengulum sebuah senyum prihatin yang sama setiap kali Yoongi bertanya mengenai kabar tentang pasukan di Sudan.

"Belum, kabar terakhir adalah yang kau dengar melalui media jika pasukan kita mengalami manipulasi mengenai penyelundupan senjata di daerah perbatasan sehingga menahan mereka untuk kembali ke negara asal sampai ada kesepakatan bilateral." Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Itu kabar empat tahun yang lalu dan belum ada perkembangan sama sekali.

"Min Yoongi- _ssi_?"

"Y-ya?" Sersan Kim kemudian tersenyum, paham benar bagaimana sulitnya berjauhan dengan keluarga mereka. Apalagi jika salah satunya berada dalam perang saudara yang tak ada ujungnya.

"Tenanglah Min Yoongi- _ssi_ , kami akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membawa keluarga kami pulang dengan selamat. Kapten belum memerintahkan untuk mengeluarkan sebuah surat pernyataan jika prajurit kita gugur di medan pertempuran. Mereka hanya belum bisa berkomunikasi saja karena masalah bilateral." Yoongi mengeratkan _coat_ cokelat yang ia pakai, sebelum mengangguk singkat dan berpamitan kepada Sersan Kim.

"Kalau begitu, saya pamit Sersan Kim."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Min Yoongi- _ssi_. Dan, terima kasih sekali lagi _muffin_ nya. Sampaikan salam saya juga untuk Dasom..."

.

.

.

 _Dear, Park Jimin._

 _Hari ini aku kembali menemui Sersan Kim untuk menitipkan sebuah surat dariku dan dari Dasom._

 _Kami juga membuat_ muffin _kesukaanmu._

 _Dasom sudah pintar berbicara menggunakan bahasa Inggris, ia belajar dengan cepat supaya ia bisa menunjukkannya ketika kau pulang nanti._

 _._

 _Aku tidak tahu surat itu akan sampai atau tidak. Tapi setidaknya aku dan Dasom telah berusaha. Rasanya, setiap hari aku ingin menyerah._

 _Tidak mudah menghadapi ini sendiri, dan aku tahu kau pun juga begitu._

 _Hiduplah dengan baik_ Yeobo _, kami menantimu pulang._

Goresan pena Yoongi kembali terhenti. Rasanya setiap kata yang ia tuangkan dalam goresan pena di atas kertas tak pernah cukup untuk mengangkat bebannya. Dalam diam ia kembali menangis saat fajar bahkan belum datang. Sembari menggenggam _rosario_ dan berdoa untuk keselamatan pendamping hidupnya disana.

.

.

 ** _-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-_**

.

.

 _"_ _Ayo, menikah." Harusnya Yoongi tersedak frappe oreo miliknya ketika Jimin melamarnya tanpa melihat situasi. Hari ini matahari bersinar terlalu terik, dan mereka berdua menghabiskan sisa hari setelah jam kuliah di salah satu gerai kopi di dekat universitas. Ditemani dua gelas frappe dingin yang kebetulah gratis karena mereka punya kupon untuk ditukarkan hari itu. Jimin bahkan masih memakai jas putihnya, tanda ia baru saja selesai dengan jadwal asistensinya di rumah sakit milik yayasan universitas mereka. Tapi kala itu Yoongi hanya memandang skeptis Jimin sembari terus menyesap frappe miliknya. Garis felinenya memandang wajah kelewat ceria dari Jimin._

 _"_ _Perhatikan kata-katamu. Menikah itu tidak segampang menukar kupon dengan segelas frappe." Jimin hanya tertawa pelan, kemudian menggenggam erat tangan Yoongi yang berada di atas meja. Garis sabitnya mengamati Yoongi yang masih bertahan dengan raut datar andalannya, tapi senyum di bibir Jimin belum jua luntur._

 _"_ _Aku serius. Aku serius dengan pilihanku untuk menikah denganmu. Kita sudah saling mengenal lama sekali bukan? Sepuluh—ah tidak, sebelas tahun mungkin. Jadi, kenapa harus menunda pernikahan?" Yoongi berdecak, felinenya kemudian membentuk satu garis tipis yang terlihat mengancam, tapi sepertinya itu tidak memberikan efek apapun bagi Jimin._

 _"_ _Dengar, menikah itu perlu banyak sekali yang harus dipikirkan Park Jimin. Tidak peduli seberapa lama kita mengenal, yang terpenting adalah restu orang tua. Kalau perlu ku ingatkan, selama ini kita backstreet, oke? Keluarga kita tidak mengetahui seperti apa hubungan kita."_

 _Satu desah lelah meluncur dari celah bibir Yoongi, "—kita juga belum lulus kuliah dan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak. Bagaimana kita bisa hidup hanya dengan cinta? Aku mencintaimu, tapi kita perlu berpikir realistis untuk menjalani kehidupan bersama ke depannya. Menikah itu berarti menyatukan dua pribadi dalam satu kata kita, dan nyatanya tak sesederhana itu."_

 _"_ _Hanya itu kekhawatiranmu ketika kita menikah nanti?"_

 _"_ _A-apa?" Yoongi memandang keping kembar Jimin dengan pandangan tak percaya. Sungguh, Yoongi tidak mengerti kemana jalan pikiran seorang Park Jimin._

 _"_ _Banyak sekali yang ku khawatirkan. Tidak hanya itu. Hubungan seperti kita ini tabu, Jimin. Aku laki-laki, sama sepertimu. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa memberimu bayi lucu dari tubuhku yang kelak akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan Appa..." Suara Yoongi semakin lirih. Pikirannya memutar berbagai macam kemungkinan yang akan terjadi jika mereka benar-benar menikah._

 _Orang tua mereka mungkin tak segan mencoret nama mereka dari daftar keluarga. Kalaupun kedua pihak setuju, belum tentu dengan masyarakat. Mereka bisa saja tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan bidang mereka hanya karena orientasi seksual yang menyimpang. Mereka bisa mengadopsi bayi-bayi lucu dari panti asuhan untuk dilimpahi kasih sayang, tapi bagaimana anak tersebut akan tumbuh baik dengan dua orang Ayah? Yoongi yakin, anak mereka kelak akan menjadi objek bullying di sekolah maupun di lingkungan tempat mereka tinggal._

 _"_ _Yoongi..." Suara Jimin kembali memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi selama beberapa saat diantara mereka. Genggaman tangannya semakin erat, seakan meyakinkan figur di depannya jika menikah bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk._

 _"_ _Kalau aku berkata akan berjuang untuk hubungan kita bagaimana?" Yoongi mengerjap, tapi ia diam saja. Memilih menunggu Jimin melanjutkan perkataannya._

 _"_ _Keputusanku untuk menikah denganmu karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu. Terdengar cheesy memang jika aku menyebut dirimu sebagai elemen terpenting yang menunjang aku hidup seperti oksigen, tapi memang itu yang terjadi. Setelah masa -ku selesai, aku akan menemui orang tuamu di Daegu dan mengatakan semuanya juga pada keluargaku. Aku punya tabungan yang cukup untuk masa awal kita menikah. Kau juga bisa bekerja membuat musikmu dan mengirimkannya ke label rekaman setelah kita menikah nanti—" Jimin menghela napas pelan, lalu ia membawa tangan Yoongi yang berada dalam genggamannya ke depan bibirnya untuk melabuhkan sebuah kecupan disana. "Aku tidak keberatan dengan anak, asal ada dirimu, semuanya sudah cukup. Bahkan jika dunia menentang kita, aku hanya akan terus menggenggam tanganmu dan berlari bersamaku, itu cukup."_

 _Napas Yoongi tercekat di tenggorokan, rasanya ragu itu masih ada meskipun cintanya kepada Jimin tanpa syarat. "Menikah denganku?" Lalu semuanya seakan berjalan dengan cepat saat sebuah cincin tersemat di jari manis Yoongi dengan sebuah kalimat final. "Ya, aku akan menikah denganmu, Jimin."_

.

.

 ** _-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-_**

.

.

"Papa?" Siang itu Dasom baru saja pulang dan duduk di meja makan dengan tenang, sementara Yoongi menyiapkan makan siang untuk mereka berdua. "Ya, _Gyeongju-nim_? Ada apa?" Yoongi bertanya dengan sebuah senyum dan kecupan di pipi gembil putrinya setelah meletakkan semangkuk sup ikan yang terlihat enak untuk musim dingin di atas meja.

"Tadi _Seongsaenim_ bercerita jika merpati bisa menyampaikan surat dan terbang di atas daratan yang jauh sekali dari rumah...apa kita bisa minta bantuan merpati untuk menyampaikan surat kepada _Daddy_?" Wajah Yoongi mendadak menjadi sendu, tangannya mengusap sayang helaian lembut surai kelam Dasom. Dasom baru berusia tujuh tahun, diadopsi saat tubuhnya masih merah dan langsung meringkuk dalam dekapan Yoongi kala itu. Park Dasom—sebuah nama yang indah tersemat untuk putri cantiknya. Dasom yang berarti cinta yang murni. Ya, anak secantik Dasom memang pantas mendapatkan cinta yang murni dari siapapun.

Dasom hanya merasakan bagaimana rasanya menghabiskan waktu bersama Jimin sampai usianya tiga tahun. Yoongi sadar betul jika kondisi mereka juga terasa berat bagi putri semata wayangnya. Hidup dengan dua orang laki-laki yang mengatakan jika mereka adalah orang tua Dasom, menghadapi dengan berani teman-temannya saat ada yang mengejek dirinya yang mempunyai dua orang Ayah, dan menenangkan setiap tidur Yoongi dengan usapan tangan mungilnya ketika mimpi buruk itu datang dalam lelapnya.

" _Papa_? Apa Dasom membuat _Papa_ menangis? _Mianhae_ —" Yoongi mengusap sudut matanya yang basah dengan cepat, kemudian mengulum sebuah senyum supaya putri cantiknya tidak khawatir lagi.

"Tidak, Dasom tidak membuat Papa menangis, kok...sekarang habiskan makanannya ya? Setelah ini gosok gigi dan kita tidur siang, bagaimana?"

"Tapi Papa, bagaimana dengan burung merpatinya? Dasom rindu _Daddy_."

Yoongi mengusap lembut puncak kepala Dasom sebelum mengangguk mengiyakan, "kalau Dasom jadi anak baik, kita akan minta bantuan kepada tuan merpati untuk mengirimkan surat kepada _Daddy_. _Call_?"

" _Call_!"

.

.

.

Pagi ini Yoongi kembali memeriksa kotak surat di depan unit apartemennya setelah ia mengantarkan Dasom ke sekolah. Ia membawa setumpuk surat miliknya ke dalam, kemudian duduk di meja makan setelah selesai menyeduh secangkir teh.

Ada banyak sekali surat darinya, tapi kebanyakan hanya surat tagihan—mengingat ini adalah awal bulan. Yoongi memijat pelipisnya melihat deretan angka yang membuatnya pusing mendadak. Semenjak Yoongi mempunyai Dasom, ia memilih berhenti bekerja dari perusahaan musik dan mengurus Dasom sepenuhnya. Lalu setelah Jimin pergi empat tahun yang lalu, Yoongi memutuskan untuk bekerja kembali menjadi guru musik di sebuah tempat kursus selama tiga hari dalam seminggu. Ia perlu menghidupi Dasom, membayar ini-itu, dan hidup dengan baik meskipun tanpa pendamping hidup.

Gaji Jimin memang setiap bulan masuk ke rekening, tapi Yoongi merasa tidak etis menggunakan uang itu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka, sementara Jimin mungkin sedang bersembunyi di sebuah gorong-gorong untuk selamat dari tembakan peluru.

Yoongi menyesap teh dalam cangkirnya, lalu kembali sibuk memilah surat di atas meja. Gerakan tangannya terhenti ketika melihat sebuah amplop cokelat dan KOP yang tak asing untuknya.

.

 ** _Pasukan Khusus Perdamaian PBB_**

 ** _Korps Angkatan Darat Republik Korea Selatan_**

 ** _Yang terhormat: Min Yoongi-nim_**

 ** _._**

Dengan terburu-buru, Yoongi membuka segel amplop cokelat yang kini berada di tangannya, kemudian membacanya dengan cepat. Lalu setelahnya, ia bergegas mengambil mantelnya dan meninggalkan sepucuk surat yang dibiarkan terbuka di atas meja makan. Lengkap dengan nama Park Jimin di atas kertasnya.

.

.

.

"Papa, apa hari ini kita akan bertemu _Daddy_?" Yoongi hanya tersenyum, kemudian mengecup pipi Dasom yang memerah karena suhu yang cukup dingin. "Tidak tahu, kita tunggu saja ya?" Benar, Yoongi tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka tunggu di lapangan terbang milik Pasukan Angkatan Darat Korea Selatan di tengah cuaca dingin seperti ini. Ia hanya membaca nama Park Jimin dan dimana lokasi yang harus ia tuju untuk menjemput pendamping hidupnya. Tanpa tahu siapa yang akan keluar dari pintu pesawat yang akan mendarat nanti. Entah raga utuh Jimin yang merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk mereka, atau deretan peti kayu dengan karangan bunga serta bendera negara mereka sebagai bentuk penghormatan terakhir.

"Papa, lihat! Pesawatnya datang!" Dasom berseru antusias ketika bunyi mesin pesawat yang bersiap untuk landing terdengar memekakkan telinga. Yoongi semakin erat memeluk Dasom dalam gendongannya, sedangkan hatinya tak berhenti melantunkan banyak doa untuk Jimin. Ia menghela napas pelan, kemudian menatap keadaan di sekitarnya yang tak jauh beda.

Para sanak saudara yang datang menjemput tampak cemas dan larut dalam doa yang mereka panjatkan diam-diam dalam hati. Sudut matanya bahkan menangkap, Seokjin—pendamping hidup Letnan Kim yang juga bertugas bersama Jimin—menggendong putra mereka dengan tangan yang menggenggam _rosario_.

Pesawat benar-benar berhenti, kemudian pintunya terbuka dan upacara penyambutan ala militer dilakukan. Dasom melihat semuanya dengan antusias, beda dengan Yoongi yang menunggu dalam ketidakpastian.

Beberapa prajurit mulai keluar melalui pintu satu-persatu, sementara Yoongi mengamati mereka dalam diam. Mencari jika Jimin kembali kepada mereka dengan sebuah senyum di wajah tampannya.

Rasanya napas Yoongi tercekat di tenggorokan, lalu ia mendengar Dasom yang memekik dalam gendongannya, setelah itu hangat yang selama ini ia rindukan memeluk raganya dengan erat bersama sebuah bisikan lirih di tengah hiruk-pikuk haru di sekitar mereka.

"Aku pulang, Sayang. Dasom, _Daddy_ pulang..."

Tangis Yoongi pecah saat itu juga. Dalam hatinya ia mengucap syukur sebanyak yang ia bisa kala melihat pendamping hidupnya kembali pulang memeluknya walau dengan sebelah tangan terbalut gips tebal dan luka di pelipis kirinya. Yoongi menangis dalam pelukan Jimin, dan Dasom juga ikut menangis saat melihat mereka berdua. Rasanya penantian Yoongi selama ini terbayar sudah. Doanya setiap dini hari di dengar oleh Tuhan. Ia merasa sesak karena terlalu banyak menangis, tapi ia tidak butuh oksigen tambahan ataupun CPR yang Jimin janjikan, karena separuh nyawanya telah kembali dan mendekapnya begitu hangat.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu terlalu lama..." Suara itu terdengar lirih, tapi terasa nyata untuk Yoongi. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya, meraih sisi wajah prianya yang semakin tirus dan warna kulitnya menggelap. Yoongi mengulum sebuah senyum diatas bibirnya yang masih bergetar karena isakannya tak kunjung berhenti dan berkata, "selamat datang, _Daddy_...terima kasih untuk kembali bersama kami."

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

 ** _MGD's Notes :_**

 **Terima kasih untuk semua** ** _author_** **yang ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan** ** _event_** **ini, kami tidak mengubah alur cerita serta penokohan di sini, kami hanya mengedit** ** _kesalahan penulisan_** **di beberapa bagian. Semoga di** ** _event_** **yang akan datang, bisa turut berpartisipasi kembali. Kepada** ** _reader_** **sekalian untuk membantu kami jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa. Kami akan mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut jika benar terdapat unsur plagiat di dalam karya ini. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya serta terima kasih telah membaca karya ini.**

 ** _Regards,_**

 **MGD**


End file.
